


Rumor Has It - Drarry

by Candaice_Lace_Bright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rumor, Soulmates, basically harry and draco being cute asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candaice_Lace_Bright/pseuds/Candaice_Lace_Bright
Summary: Harry wakes up in the hospital wing, and when he gets to class he realizes everyone is gossiping. Turns out everyone thinks Draco and Harry are dating, but what if it's far more than that
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Rumor Has It - Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost anywhere without permission. Thanks! :)

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times. There was quiet bustling around him, and he could see white surrounding him like a blanket.

"Oh good, you're awake, dear" Harry turned to see Madam Pomfrey rushing over to his side.

"What did I do this time?" He asked in a gravelly voice. She thrust a glass of water into his hands and he took a tentative sip.

"Well isn't that the question" She tutted and then held her wand over him - doing scans he would presume? "Well you don't look like you're dying"

"I'm not"

"Not yet" She gave him a stern look, "I'll have you know that you are my most frequent visitor."

Harry gave her a weak smile, "I do love your company"

Poppy pursed her lips, "Perhaps a social call may be more enjoyable for the both of us, then. I don't need people trying to kill themselves every time they want to chat with me"

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry replied before frowning, "What happened?"

"Do you have memory loss?"

"Errr....no?"

"I just told you I haven't a clue what happened. You'll have to ask young Mr. Malfoy; he was the one who brought you in"

"...Okay?" Harry looked around, "Can I leave?"

"I believe you will be just fine, Mr. Potter"

"Okay, thanks. Err...What time is it?"

"Breakfast just ended and first classes started..." She looked over at an old muggle clock, "...Fifteen minutes ago"

"I'll be off then," Harry said with a smile. He stood up and made his way to the door, "Thanks again!" He called out.

"Do try to not injure yourself"

"Never do. Just happens"

So, Harry made his way to his first-class - potions. That fact alone probably would have made his mood drop a year ago, but he didn't mind potions much anymore. After the war, Snape became increasingly less grouchy and now that everyone wasn't trying to sabotage each other's potions, he was finally receiving good marks - great marks. Harry was actually really thankful that Snape carried anti-venom with him whenever meeting with Voldemort, or else he never would have survived Nagini's attack.

He pushed open the classroom door and all eyes fell on him. There were quite a few raised eyebrows and amused looks. Some people had furrowed brows and a couple of snickers came from both sides of the room. Most of the Gryffindors just looked either confused, concerned, or angry. What the hell did he just walk into?

"Potter!" Snape called from the front of the room.

"Professor" He replied in a respectful tone before making his way to the front where Draco was sitting. Snape had put a Gryffindor with a Slytherin together for each pair, and it was actually working out well because if a Slytherin tried to ruin a Gryfindors potion they were also ruining one of their snake's potions.

"And where might you have been this morning?"

"Hospital Wing" Harry replied while pulling out his books. Snape's eyes squinted and Harry cocked his head.

"I'll be checking that with Poppy," He said curtly.

"Yes sir" Harry replied before turning to Draco to see a confused expression and a slight blush on his cheeks. Draco then raised his hand which confused Harry to an extreme.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"How come you need to check that with Madam Pomfrey? You never check" This was also a new development in Snape's classes. You were allowed to ask random questions and he would either give you an answer or politely tell you to ask some other time. It was weird at first, but now everyone was just appreciative of it.

"Because you, Mr. Malfoy were the one to tell me Mr. Potter was in the hospital wing, and then Potter came in here with the same story"

"Okay...?"

"It is....odd" Is all Snape could say.

"And why is that?"

"Both of you gave me the same story - one that neither Granger, Weasley nor other Gryffindors were able to give - and that is not something that happens often, or at all"

"Oh, alright then"

"Why were you in the Hospital Wing?" Snape asked Harry.

"I dunno, sir"

"You...don't know?"

"Just woke up there"

"Is this a regular occurrence?"

"Kinda"

A few snickers went around the room and when Harry turned to Draco he could see the boy hiding in his laughter.

"Very well, off to your potions"

* * * * *

At the end of potions class, Harry knew something was amiss. Draco hadn't said much, and every time he looked over at Harry his cheeks tinted ever-so-slightly. On top of that, the whole room was gossipy and Harry wasn't being passed any of it. Finally, while putting the last ingredient in the potions and stirring it clockwise seven times, Harry decided to ask Draco.

"Draco," He said over the mind link. It was a piece of old magic they had found in the room of hidden things back in fourth-year. It used to take every last bit of magic they had, but over time it got easier and easier, and especially easier after a specifically fun night in the Room Of Requirement where their magic mixed in such a way where the mind-link was practically as easy as speaking out loud.

"Yes, Harry?"

"What is going on?"

"I don't know"

"That's bullshit and we both know it"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Please?" Harry looked over at him with the best puppy dog eyes he could make - Sirius was teaching him because 'When you get a lover, Harry, you can make them do anything you want by giving them these eyes'. And then Remus had whacked him over the back of his head.

"I hate you"

"Pretty Please?" Harry begged.

"You are rather pretty" Harry tried not to laugh at that.

"I'm not a girl"

"I am very well aware of that fact"

"Sod off"

"You brought it up!"

"Well, what would you do if I called you pretty?"

"I'd say, 'I know, thanks'" Draco replied with a smirk.

"Prat"

"Pretty" Draco retorted.

"Arrogant"

"Handsome"

"Idiot"

"Beautiful"

"Soppy"

"Love you too"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You win" Harry resigned and Draco smiled, like a true smile which made Harry tilt his head and admire it.

"Harry!" Ron snapped from behind him.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry asked while turning to the red-haired boy.

"Why are you looking at the ferret like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you want to snog-" Pause for Ron to gag, "-him"

"Oh but you do," Draco said to Harry over the link. Harry just shot a glare at him.

"Just surprised to see him smile," Harry said the first thing he could come up with. "Never seen it before, so it was surprising"

"So now you want to like...snog him?"

"When did I say that?"

"Harry you're not like-" Ron began, but a clearing of a throat stopped their discussion.

"If you boys are done, you may leave. Just because I'm not a complete bat anymore doesn't mean I want to hear your mindless chatter"

"Yes Professor" They all chorused before packing up their stuff and heading into the hall.

"Dinner in our room?" Draco asked.

"Of course, love" Harry replied as they split up. Draco turned away while Ron, Hermione, and Harry all turned towards the great hall for an early lunch. Ever since the war, Harry had a tendency to cause hallways to lapse into silence in his presence, but now, nearing the end of his eighth year, it was finally getting better. However, as the trio wandered toward the Great Hall there was the low hum of people falling silent and then whispering.

"Do I want to know what this is about?" Harry asked Hermione who looked a bit frazzled.

"...Just a...rumor?" She said it as a statement but the last word left something to be desired. A question.

"Well..what is it?" Harry asked, turning to Ron who was flushed and shaking his head.

"It's stupid, don't worry about it" He said in a low voice.

"If It's about me, I ought to know" He turned to Hermione - the reasonable one.

"I don't want you to get upset hearing it..." She trailed off.

"Why would I be upset? Surely there have been worse rumors than whatever nonsense this is" He looked back and forth between his two friends but neither said anything. He made an exasperated sigh and turned around.

"I'll see you two at dinner," He said before hurrying off to the eighth-year dorms.

* * * * *

Draco was sprawled out on Harry's bed when Harry got into their little room. McGonagall thought it best to pair people from different houses up together to promote house unity. Harry and Draco pretended to be appalled by their housing situation, but it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Hey," Draco said in a soft and lazy voice. He looked up from his book and smiled slightly at Harry.

"Hey," Harry replied in a small voice before shrugging his bag off his shoulder and hanging up his robes on the little hooks Draco had insisted be in the room.

Draco closed his book and stretched slightly, causing his soft gray shirt to ride up and reveal a little sliver of pale skin. Harry smiled and walked over to his bed. He reached out and tugged the shirt down before flopping down on the bed next to the other boy.

"Hmf" Draco scooched over a bit before pulling Harry into his arms, "A bit of warning next time might be nice"

"Mmm" Harry hummed in reply and Draco just huffed before threading his fingers into Harry's raven-toned hair. Draco put both his hands into the boy's hair and began massaging his head causing Harry to shiver and tighten his grip around the blonde boy.

"You alright there?" Draco asked with a low laugh.

"Feels' nice" Harry mumbled into Draco's shirt.

"Are you feeling okay?" Draco tugged Harry's hair so he could better look at his boyfriend. Harry's eyes were half-closed and tired but he was smiling and pressing his nose into Draco's neck.

"I'm good" Harry assured him, "Just a little confused about the rumor going around" Draco stilled under Harry who then promptly sat up, straddling Draco's hips and giving him a questioning look, "You wouldn't have anything to do with this little rumor...Would you?"

"Errr...." He looked off to the left and then back towards the green eyes that were intently staring at him, "...I really don't want to lie"

"Draco!" Harry snapped, "What on Earth did you tell the fools of this school?"

"I didn't mean for it to slip," Draco told him with a guilty look.

"For what to slip?"

Draco frowned before recounting his conversation with Pansy and Blaise the day before:

"Draco!" Pansy yelled from inside the lake, "Get your ass in here!"

"You know? I'm good right here, thanks" He replied while laying back and enjoying the sunshine.

"If you don't get in here I will personally come out there, and drag you in myself" Pansy replied.

"C'mon Draco, it's so nice" Blaise offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not"

"Is this about the mark?" Pansy asked. Draco froze, it was definitely not about the mark....but it was an easy out.

"Yeah," Draco said in a small voice.

"You know we don't care" Blaise replied.

"Yeah, but I do" Draco replied with a shrug.

"Fine" Blasie said before splashing Pansy, "Suit yourself"

"I will," Draco replied with a sigh. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel free for a few moments, before all of a sudden he was being lifted off the ground and thrown into the water. "PANSY!" He shrieked.

"Calm down Dray," Pansy said with a laugh. Blaise was laughing softly from further in the water and Draco couldn't help but frown and huff.

"I hate you" He mumbled. He was still in his dark green shirt and black trousers and he hated wearing clothes in the water, but he refused to reveal what was under them.

"C'mon" Pansy came over to Draco and tugged on his shirt, but he swatted her hands away and tugged the shirt down in an attempt to keep it on, "Draco, I know you hate wearing clothes in water, take your shirt and pants off, it's not like we haven't seen you in your underwear before"

"I don't want to" He huffed, backing away from Pansy's curious hands.

"That's bullshit" Pansy tugged his shirt again and he jumped back more, "What is up with you?" Draco knew Pansy wasn't interested in him, that wasn't the problem. He was not worried about her hands touching him intimately, he was worried about her discovering something very intimate underneath his nice shirt.

"Nothing is, 'up with me'" He replied stiffly.

"Then take your shirt off"

"No"

"Draco..." She warned, but Draco was unprepared for her to jump on him and practically rip his shirt off of him.

His hands immediately flew to the chain around his neck and he held the rings tight.

Pansy didn't see what he was holding, but she did see the insane littering of hickeys that covered his whole chest but promptly stopped in a very strict line where his shirt would end if it were present. Draco had a glamour on, to cover any skin that wasn't normally covered by his shirts and robes, but he didn't want to cover the marks that were under his clothing. He liked being able to peek at them or feel the soreness from a particularly tender spot.

"Did you have a one-night stand with a mauling bear?" Pansy asked with a laugh, "She really did a number on you man" If looks - really it was a glare - could kill, Pansy would be six feet under.

"It was NOT a one-night stand!" He yelled without thinking.

"Well to be fair you are always fooling around. Can't keep a girl for over a week" Blaise points out.

During the war, it was pertinent that Draco and Harry's relationship not be leaked, so they both kept up their pretenses. Harry told people that he didn't have the time to date because he was too busy being the savior-of-the-wizarding-world. And Draco, he made up fake names of girls from other houses and pretended to have random hook-ups constantly. It kept people out of his business. It kept people from realizing what was right in front of their faces.

"Fuck off the both of you!" He snapped, and then without thinning, released the rings to angrily run his hands through his messed up and sopping wet hair.

Pansy noticed the rings first and gasped.

"Draco," She said quietly while reaching out for the silver chain that held two rings. As soon as Pansy touched them, he knew it was over. "Are these...?" He knew what she was asking.

"Yes" Draco mumbled, "Those are a promise ring and a-"

"Godfather ring" Pansy supplied. It was a pureblood tradition. A promise ring for a serious relationship that wasn't quite ready for marriage but both parties were practically already engaged. And the godfather ring.

"Shit Draco" Blaise's typical joking mannerism was gone and replaced with a serious expression, "How long?"

"Since fourth-year" He mumbled with his eyes squeezed shut.

"You've been together almost five years!" Pansy is shaking his shoulders, "And I didn't hear about it!?"

"We wanted to keep it hidden, it wasn't safe for him-" Draco began.

"'Him?' You're gay!?" Pansy's eyes were wide, and Blaise was just wading in the water with a shocked expression.

"Yes," Draco mumbled.

"Oh, Merlin! Next, you're going to tell me you're in a relationship with Potter" Draco winced and her mouth went agape, "Holy shit you're dating Harry Potter"

"Yes," He mumbled again. It seemed to be the only word he could come up with.

"Holy shit" Pansy dropped her hands and looked down. "Holy shit" She chanted again.

"You're happy?" Blaise finally spoke up.

"Happier than I've ever been," Draco replied honestly.

"And he treats you well?"

"Like a damn king"

"As he should" Pansy pipes up.

"And you love him?"

"Absolutely"

"Then I see no problem. Congratulations Draco. Now tell us about the Godfather ring" Blaise encouraged and Draco couldn't help the ground-breaking smile that erupted before he sprung into Blaise's arms.

"Thank you," Draco mumbled.

"As long as you're happy" He replied. Draco pulled back and attempted to straighten himself back out, but it didn't work because he was blushing profusely and his whole chest looked like someone beat him up.

"You're serious about him?" Pansy asked quietly.

"Yes." Draco looked over at her, "He is so important to me, Pansy. He's my family"

Draco waited for her outburst but she just shook her head.

"You are out of your mind," She told him sincerely, "But you're happy" He looked up hopefully and she continued, "And if you're happy, who am I to judge?"

Draco gave her a hug too, "I love you guys so much"

"Love you too, you prat. Now tell us who the hell your Godson is"

"Teddy," He said with a smile, "Sirius and Remus' kid. They both had to go into hiding during the last bits of the war and so Harry took care of Teddy for a while" Draco laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck, "Technically Sirius and Remus don't know that Harry made me a godfather, but in all fairness they did tell him that whoever he decided to be with would be welcome to be a godparent with him, so that means me"

"You're insane," Pansy said lovingly.

"Insanely lovesick" Blaise added and Draco only smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah I am"

"I'm glad they know," Harry told Draco in a soft voice while rubbing his thumb over Draco's pale cheek, "You need friends who you can confide in"

"So do you," Draco pointed out.

"So how does this relate to the rumor?"

"I sorta slipped up because of how excited I was to be able to talk about us, so I said something about dating you while some Ravenclaw was around, and then they went and told someone else, and then they told someone else, and then boom the whole school thinks we are dating. Though, no one is really sure if it's true or not"

Draco almost expected Harry to be mad, but he just laughed and then pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco greedily reciprocated the kiss, pushing forward and deepening it almost immediately. Draco pulled barely away - lips still slightly connected and whispered, "I Love you so much"

"I Love you too" Harry mumbled back before kissing him again. And Again. And Again, until Draco was tugging Harry's shirt off and then pulling his own soft gray shirt off in one swift motion. Harry took a second to pull away from the kiss and admire Draco. The little bite marks and hickeys were still very prominent on his lover's chest and he wouldn't have it any other way. He took note of every unmarked skin and vowed that by the end of the night, Draco wouldn't have a sliver of his chest not covered in the beautiful marks.

Draco reached out and tugged on the chain around Harry's neck. Their rings matched except for one exception. Both rings were a little silver snake that was biting its tail to create a circle, with a little emerald on the eye. Silver and Green. Slytherin colors. However, when they moved close enough, Harry's ring lit up a beautiful silver while Draco's ring glowed a fiery red. When they touched, the colors combined, and a little silver and maroon dragon danced between them. Magic was a wonderful thing.

Draco held the ring in his hand and kissed Harry again. Then, Draco casually slipped the chain off his neck and pulled the ring off. Kissing Harry again, he slipped the ring onto Harry's ring finger and sighed when he felt the familiar magic settle between them. Harry smiled against his lips and followed suit - pulling Draco's chain off and slipping the silver ring off and onto Draco's ring finger, before putting the chain still holding Teddy's ring back over Draco's neck.

The magic hummed in beautiful harmony and the two boys intertwined their hands and the rings connected. They continued kissing languidly as the dragon flew around their hands and around them before settling in their hearts. Draco could feel the thrumming of Harry's heart now as if it were his own, and Harry could feel the love and happiness coming off of Draco in waves. It was as overwhelming as it was comforting.

"Marry me" Draco whispered as if it were some great secret.

"As if I could say no" Harry replied with a chuckle.

"You have to answer," Draco said while pulling away a bit. Harry's eyes flickered over Draco's face, noticing the slight insecurity. It was reminiscent of the war. Everyone had scars. Draco was always worried he wasn't deserving of love, and Harry made sure he was reminded every day that he couldn't be loved more.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" Harry began. He held Draco's face between his hands and looked intensely into his eyes, "I love you so much it physically hurts me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I would love to marry you"

"Okay," Draco said with a smile, "Okay"

"Look at me," Harry said when Draco's eyes flickered away. "Look at me" Draco met his eyes and Harry smiled warmly, "I want you every second of every day for the rest of my goddamn life and I'll be damned if I ever let you go. I love you"

"I love you too" Draco replied and then he was kissing Harry and Harry was falling back on the bed while Draco ravished his mouth.

To be sure that Draco understood, Harry would tell him, "I love you," between every breath he took. In between every kiss. Over every new sliver of skin he could find. And they couldn't have been happier to fall asleep in each other's arms and wake up enveloped in the warmth of their lover.

* * * * *

Harry was just enjoying his eggs when finally some fifth-year apparently couldn't hold their tongue any longer and burst out, "Are you dating Malfoy?" The table fell silent and turned to Harry whose face was now red with the embarrassment of so many eyes on him.

The hall became quiet pretty quickly and everyone was looking around to find the source and when they found the whole Gryffindor table looking at Harry intently; they followed suit.

"Well?" Someone else asked. Harry shrugged and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Ron snapped.

"Oi!" Harry yelled across the hall towards the Slytherin table. Now everyone was quiet including the staff table which included Sirius and Remus who were both looking confused. "Malfoy!"

"Potter" Draco replied in the same tone as he too stood up.

"Are we dating?" Harry yelled across the hall and the smirk that slinked across Draco's face made Harry smirk as well.

"In your dreams" He sneered, but it didn't have any venom.

"I sure as hell hope so" Harry replied with a smile and a wink before he sat down and promptly took another bite of his eggs.

He looked up when there was no noise still. He turned to Ron in question and he just furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry mate, but that didn't clear anything up," Neville said with a laugh, "Think that just made me more confused"

"Harry James Potter!" Came a loud voice from the staff table and Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh when he realized Minerva was trying to conceal a smile as well.

"Hold on" Harry stood up and gracefully made his way to Sirius who was standing with his hands on his hips. "Yes, Sirius?"

"Remus!" Sirius barked, "Come sniff this boy"

"I'm not your pet" Remus shot back but still stood up and walked over to Harry - unable to say no to Sirius. "Sorry Harry," Remus said and Harry only laughed and waved him off.

"I get it"

"Still feel a bit bad" He came forward and stuck his nose to Harry's neck and took a long sniff and then smirked, "Have a nice shag last night?"

"Why yes I did" Harry replied with a lazy smile, "Thanks for asking"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Sirius bellowed. If the scene wasn't so hilarious, the headmistress may have attempted to stop it, but she couldn't miss this.

"Sir" Draco said as he slid forward gracefully from the Slytherin table and came up right beside Harry. Their fingers automatically intertwined naturally and there were several shocked gasps and a bunch of money being pushed towards McGonagall.

"You-" Sirius began to rant but was interrupted by a squeal.

Teddy came running into the room and jumped into Draco's arms.

"Uncle Dwaco!" He threw his little arms around Draco's neck and smiled uncontrollably. "Wello"

"Wello to you too, little one" Draco replied with a smile. Harry couldn't help but melt at the sight. Every time those two interacted it made Harry overwhelmed with love. He couldn't wait for Draco and him to have their own little shit shows running around and wreaking havoc.

"Well, bugger" Sirius sighed.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Now I can't get upset because Teddy clearly likes him" Sirius shook his head and watched as Draco shifted the boy onto his back so he could give him a piggyback ride. Teddy settled right in and promptly fell asleep on his back as if this was a normal occurrence. "How...?"

"Er... you said whoever I chose to be with could be Teddy's godparent," Harry said shyly before tugging the ring out from under Draco's shirt and showing Sirius.

"Oh, Harry" He moved forward and held the ring. It was a beautiful little ring and the stone was charmed to change to correlate with whatever Teddy's moods were. It took a long time, and a lot of energy but they finally got the spell right and it couldn't be more perfect. The stone changed from a golden color to a lavender, and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"He's sleeping, so it turned a light purple" Draco supplied, "it's tied to his emotions and behaviors"

"How long?" Remus asked with a smile as he held Sirius around the waist.

"Almost five years," Draco told them with a smile.

"I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell us," Remus said sincerely.

"It wasn't that" Harry assured, "It was the war. We just wanted to have something that wasn't open or shared with anyone but ourselves"

"I understand," Remus said while tugging Sirius closer to him. That's when Harry noticed that Sirius was crying softly.

"I'm sorry," Harry told him.

"Don't be silly" Sirius opened his arms and Harry rushed into them, "You too, young man" Sirius said to Draco over Harry's shoulder and the other boy joined the little hug. It was a little squished but it was nice.

When they separated, Harry grabbed Draco's hand to show his godfather the ring, but when they touched and the dragon popped out, everyone gasped.

"You're soulmates!?" Hermione yelled from behind them.

"What?" Harry asked at the same time Draco asked.

"You grew up with the wizarding world and you didn't realize?" Hermione was now standing next to them and looking curiously at the little dragon. It almost had a Patronus look to it.

"I-I thought Harry put magic into it. Plus we aren't technically married so I didn't think our rings could produce soulmate magic"

"How long have you had these rings on?" Hermione asked.

"Two years?" Draco supplied and Harry nodded.

"That's long enough for it to recognize your magical signatures and your bond, even without the marriage aspect. It's peculiar that you haven't noticed. Do you two have any other abilities?"

"Abilities?" Harry asked.

"Anything that ties you two together that isn't normal?"

"We can talk to each other in our minds," Harry said, "But that was an ancient spell we found"

"I wonder if it worked purely because of your bond?" Hermione was in full-on curiosity and learning mode. "Anything else?"

"I can feel his emotions and when he's hurt I can take the pain away" Draco offered and Harry nodded.

"And we can push emotions to each other as well" Harry added and just as a little demonstration he sent a flood of love towards Draco who shivered at the feeling before lapsing into a crooked smile.

"Intriguing"

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer if you continued this another time. Maybe not when everyone is supposed to be eating dinner?" Minerva pointedly looked at them and then flickered her eyes towards the shocked room.

"Yes ma'am," Draco and Harry said at the same time, and then Draco handed Teddy over to Remus who gave him a bright smile and a squeeze on the shoulder.

"You're a good man"

"Thank you," Draco replied before grabbing Harry and tugging him out the door, ignoring all the disappointed looks from their fellow students. Everyone wanted to ask them a million questions, but Draco couldn't care less. He had other things he needed to attend to.

When they got to their shared dorm, Draco waved his wand and their beds merged into a king-sized bed and he cast a variety of different silencing and locking spells before tossing his wand to the side of the room and grabbing Harry's jeans - guiding him towards the bed.

Harry's knees hit the mattress and Draco pushed him down, crawling over top. Harry smiled at the possessiveness of the following kiss. Draco settled between his legs and pressed their hips together. Harry could feel just how much Draco wanted him at that moment and he couldn't help but pick up on the clear arousal through their soulbond.

"Harry..I-" Draco kissed him fiercely, "Need to...I-"

"I know" Harry mumbled and because they were both desperate and far too needy to even take the time to get undressed, they settled for rutting against each other. Draco's head fell into Harry's neck as he breathed heavily, and Harry took the opportunity to kiss the side of Draco's neck and create another mark. One he wouldn't have to hide anymore.

"Shit" Draco mumbled when Harry pressed up against him at a specific angle that caused Draco to hiss. When Harry felt Draco's body stiffen a bit, he quickly captured the other boy's lips and efficiently captured Draco's moans as well. And when Harry pulled Draco's hips down one more time it was over for both of them.

Draco lay there on Harry's chest, soaking in the warmth and bliss that Harry provided. Neither boy could imagine anything better than this. They laced their fingers together and Harry continued to place lazy kisses on any part of Draco he could get his mouth onto.

"Love you," Draco said.

"Love you" Harry repeated before they both promptly fell asleep in each other's arms. Harry was more than content. He was happy. They both were. The war was over, and they had each other, and their friends were supportive and Harry and Draco couldn't think of anything more they could need. They had each other, and that was more than enough.


End file.
